Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper will battle Hannibal Lecter in Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. He will be portrayed by Dan Bull. Information on the Rapper Jack the Ripper was the nickname given to an unidentified serial killer who terrorized the streets of the Whitechapel district in London from 1888 to 1891. Although a total of eleven murders took place during 1888 and 1891, only five of them could be linked to have almost certainly been committed by The Ripper. These five victims: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelley, all prostitutes, are known as the 'canonical five'. All of them had been brutally murdered, giving Jack his fearsome fame. During the same period, police and several media outlets received letters from someone who claimed to be the killer, taunting the police with details about how the murders were committed. The name "Jack the Ripper" originates from one of these letters. A big part of the fame of Jack the Ripper comes from the fact that his true identity has never been discovered. The study and analysis of the ripper cases came to be known as 'ripperology' and hundreds of theories about the identity of The Ripper have been thought of. Many people have been suspected of being the fearsome killer, including artist Walter Sickert, Prince Albert Victor, and, more recently, Polish immigrant Aaron Kosminski. However, even claims that come out today are being doubted and the true identity of Jack the Ripper remains a mystery to this day. Lyrics Verse 1 Oi, mate, pass the liquor, it's Jack the Ripper Jack the Rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter I'm a human trigger warning, through the night and 'til the morning When the light shines upon my crimes you find it sick, appalling An infamous notorious delinquent There's little more gorier thing than living in Victorian England This is horror core, beware if you're a common whore Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door Not keen to leave until I'm knee-deep in blood and gore Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floor The police need a lead, dunno what they're looking for My rhymes are like the way I eat my meat, bloody raw Verse 2 I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels You only existed inside the pages of a novel You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught So who's the superior serial killer, Dr Lecter? I'm still wanted, you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter So go protect ya from the hell I spit upon us? I'm terrorising London, fuck the 7/7 bombers! Trivia *Similar to Superman, Edgar Allan Poe and Sir Isaac Newton, Jack the Ripper appears in the credit sequence of a previous Epic Rap Battles of History. **However, he was edited into a clip from a previous battle instead of being shown at his own background, in this case Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. *He is the first real life serial killer to appear. *He is the first rapper with an undetermined identity. * He is the first character to be played by a British rapper. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.03.06 PM.png|Jack the Ripper at the end of Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Category:Dan Bull Category:Upcoming Rap Battle